The liver is a dynamic organ that plays an important role in a variety of physiological processes. The complex functions of the liver include metabolism, storage, excretion, secretion of plasma proteins such as albumin and detoxification of harmful substances by enzymes of the cytochrome P-450 system. In addition, the usually quiescent liver is also capable of remarkable mitotic activities under certain circumstances.